


The Doctor and The Mechanic

by AmazonWarrior



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Love, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Major character death - Freeform, love isn't weakness, will have smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazonWarrior/pseuds/AmazonWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i suck at summaries but what if Abby spit the chip out after helping Raven? Well read and find out. it follows the lines of when they all go to the trading post and then from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor and The Mechanic

 

Raven had made a radio and a tv work so she could drown out Alli. She didn’t want to listen to her anymore. Not after she took her memories. That was the last straw. She pulled herself up in her room and did some pull ups, She was going to do anything in her power to not listen to her)

“Raven you think you can shut me out?” Allie spoke “But you are wrong. This isn’t required. STop this”

Raven looked at her and shook her head. She wasn’t going to stop this. She cover her ears as she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and it was Abby with Jasper. She pulled them in and close the door. She told them she had a way to beat Allie. She just needed a wristband. Jasper was about to tell her where they were but she stop him

“Don’t tell me.Tell Abby. Allie can see what i see. She can hear what i hear.”Raven said.

Jasper leaned in and whisper to Abby where they were.

“Raven why are you doing this?” Allie asked.

“Cause you stole my memories you crazy bitch.” Raven said.

“The i am sorry for this”Allie said

Raven knew Allie was never sorry. She knew that she would do whatever she could to get you to submit. She was bracing herself for what was about to go down.Allie gave her memories back. The bad ones. The painful ones all came flooding back to her. It was like she was living through them again. She screamed out from the pain. Abby came and put her hands on her face

“Raven look at me”Abby said “You are going to be okay. Just look at me”

Raven couldn’t focus on anything right now. She was in too much pain. She felled to the floor in pain. Abby caught her and held her. 

“It’s alright i got you “Abby said.

Abby looked to Jasper.

“We need to take her to medical now”Abby said with worry.

Jasper picked Raven up and carried her off to medical with Abby holding her arm as they walked.

Once they got to medical Jasper laid Raven on the bed. Abby called out to Jackson.

“Get me the sedation stick now!”Abby ordered him.

He just stood there with Allie by his side.

“Get her what she needs”Allie told him.

He left to get the stick. Raven laid there screaming in pain. Abby just held her trying to help the best she could. 

“Raven are you ready to submit?” Allie asked.

“YEs! “ Raven yelled.

“IT okay sweetheart i am here “Abby said.

“Completely?” Allie asked.

“Yes i submit!” Raven screamed.

After some moments Raven passed out for a little bit. When she came too Allie had full control over her. She rose from the bed and looked at Jackson.

“I have full control of Raven network.” Allie said.

“Raven?” Abby asked.

She shook her head.

“Allie”Abby said.

Jackson walked behind her and jab the sedation stick into her neck. Abby passed out. When she woke she had her hands tied behind her back and Raven or Allie was standing in front of her and Jackson to her left. Jaha was to her right. She tried to get out but she couldn’t. 

“ You can torture me all you want but i won’t take that chip.”Abby said.

“Tortue who said anything about that?” Allie said.

Jackson picked up a scaple and handed it to Aliie.

“What are you doing?” Abby asked worried.

“I am giving you a choice”Allie said as she began to cut Raven wrist.

“NO STOP”Abby shouted.

“Take the chip and you can save her”Jaha said.

“Let me go to her.”Abby said “She will died if i don’t”

“Her body will but her mind will live on forever.” Jaha said “just open your mouth Abby and stick out your tongue”

Raven’s body collapse to the ground. Abby didn’t have any other choice. She couldn’t just watch as the girl she loved just died in front of her. She opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out. Jaha placed the chip on her tongue. She close her mouth and Jackson cut the rope that was holding her hands together. She ran over to Raven to help her. She manage to get the bleeding to stop. She had the boys pick her up and place her on the bed. When no one was around and Raven still out she spit the chip out and hid it.  She held Raven’s hand as she waited for her to wake up. She waited by her side and soon fell asleep. She rested her head on Raven’s lap. Raven started to stir a little. When she came to she saw Abby laying on her lap. Raven was still here just fighting to stay in control. She smiled at Abby. She knew what Allie did and for that she was unhappy. She forced Abby to take the chip by hurting her. Raven reached down and stroked Abby’s hair. She woke up and looked at her.

“Abby?” Raven asked.

Abby nodded to her. She had to watch what she did or say other wise Allie would know something was a miss.

“Yes it is me.”Abby said “How do you feel?”

“I don’t feel.”Raven said “I can’t feel anything. I am sorry for what she did. We never wanted it this way. “

“Shh don’t talk just rest okay? I have some stuff i gotta do”Abby said “I will be back i promise”

Abby left to go find Jasper. When she found him she told him to get Raven and bring her to the rover as quickly as her could. He nodded and left to get Raven.  He met Abby with a knocked out Raven at the rover. She had the back open ready for him. He sent her down and got it. She closed the back as she got in.

“We need to move now”Abby said.

Jasper started the rover and drove like a bat out of hell. He busted down the gates and then slammed on his breaks as Clarke was now in front of him. 

“Jasper”Clarke whispered. 

“Get in now” Jasper said.

Clarke got in and saw her mom and then Raven.

“What is going on?” Clarke asked.

“Everyone in the camp has been chipped” Abby said. “We need to move now”

Jasper took his foot of the gas and drove away as fast as he could while they were shooting at him.


End file.
